Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-38965165-20190722145732/@comment-28144855-20190723172300
I hate when I have to repeat myself with something even birds outside know these days. But first, QKV, I don't blame you, part of my post was meant to be understood only by the ones who know me on the site and part was lost (forgot to copy my post once I was done, before posting.it), hence the TLDR. We know by many statements from KC and his word from in setting and other media that Mamono are different between them the same way as humans are, no? How there is more and less gifted individuals... Why do I ever have to loop the same old shit that is already making me feel retarded at how much I tend to repeat it. By all we know from canon and you can't say I invented it is; Mamono are different between themselves, they are capable of learning new things, they can adapt to various situation by various degree of success, they arer capable of improving, bettering themselves in various areas of expertise... ( It is called simply LIVING, you all do it even if some apparently aren't aware of it enough.) There's no such thing you say? The Nekomata would like a word with you, I'm 99.99% sure a Griffon can revert too. Guess what? EVERY or NEARLY EVERY SINGLE WITCH REVERTED FORM INTO HER PREVIOUS ONE. Now, I'm aware both power and the knowing of the spell would be needed, but you guys are missing a big thing in your narow perspective. The necessity/will to revert would need to be present in someone that do not have the trait inheritly by species, which with one specific DE property that is also canon could come from the will of a husband to mate with his wife in her previous form, because of various reasons, prevertedness, fetishism, plot device... the thing is DE will allow it to happen and you know it. Finally, why would a Mamono that gained a better, more versatile and suiting body for fighting revert to an inferior form, she maybe didn't bother trying to learn it since it would be a waste of energy, time and her patience. Some would be unable to master it or gain enough power... Which again will return to the initial Individualism, willpower and other same old yadda yadda. So, why don't you tell me again cloaking a planet or a part of it basically by warping it 'elsewhere' is my assumption now like you did in the past, quite rudely to boot. You know I'm all about discussions, even heated ones as it can broaden someones view and knowledge, but you can sometimes be a major dick. Being a dick to me will give one the same treatment in return, and that's true for everyone,no exceptions . See, if people would learn to think for themselves instead of being senses lacking lemming followers they wouldn't call others for 'assuming' before thinking it trouhgh from every side and perspective before. Maybe then I wouldn't have to type a damn wall of text now, nor the same old yadda yadda like for people who don't know the setting. I'd do it for a new fan, but I expect you folks to know the very basics by now and you owe me a wall of text with interests! You could also try bribe the DL or a Lilim to make your waifu be able to revert, they should be able to change the nature of 1 single monster, if Lilith in the past not as powerful as today could change it for ALL the monsters. Don't worry TWTL, we never pass 'that point', we are all grown men here afterall.